We Can't kill you
by MINECLASH CLASHCRAFT
Summary: The Animatronics feel pity when a child, who knows all their secrets, is forced to take the Night Watch. How will the events unfold? one chapter


**"We can't kill you..."**

**Night guards POV**

I trembled, Afraid I knew about the murders, the stuffing, the everything. I am a 11 year old child who was forced to go work the night shift at the pizzaria. The manager asked my parents if they could hire me for the night shift. They had no clue what I was forced to do. The manager wanted me dead because I knew to much. well Night one here I come.

BONNIE'S POV

It was 3 AM and I decided to come out. "Alright guys I'm gonna go get the new guard. This guard was smart. He seemed to know my patterns. I mad my way to the door to see a small guard close the door immediately a smart one isn't he. I then heard sobbing from the office and a young sounding voice was hear "I knew if I *sob* Got this job I would die *Sniff* But my parents wouldn't listen they don't care if I die they hate me *cries*. you know what Bonnie, just kill me the guard said opening the door. I saw a young child sitting on the chair shaking eyes shut expecting the worst. I just starred in shock. "how much did he know? A child? Should I kill him? " These thoughts went through my mind as I glanced and the guard feeling pity. I decided to tell the others before anything else. "Well this is just upsetting," Freddy exclaimed. " We should try to talk to him.

FREDDY'S POV

The guard was good he passed night 6 with ease. I knew he couldn't pass night 7 but the child did. dang wow. Next week the guard came back surprisingly. the child went up to me and said "I know you think I'm the murderer, but I'm not. I'm really sorry you have to live through this. I'd help you but I'm too scared." I suddenly noticed a certain Golden bear was watching.

GOLDEN FREDDY'S POV

I jumped over to Freddy after the night guard/child left. "Freddy, I think I need to pay him a visit." I told him. "yeah it's the only way we could catch him. 2AM I teleported to the office and felt guilty as I heard the child scream afraid, The guard regained his composure and yelled. "NOT TODAY NOT EVER GOLDEN FREDDY *Cameras up cameras down*" I had to teleport away for a minute because of that. after Comming back, I snuck up behind him and slid the cameras off the table. now he had nothing to use.

GUARD'S POV

The cameras were broken and Golden Freddy was right behind me I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. nothing. Nope never mind . The bear grabbed me and teleported to the stage. The other four stared. golden Freddy spoke " Got him but I had to cheat he Uhhh kinda used the camera trick..." "How much does he know?" Freddy said surprised. I was also surprised I'm still alive. The five animatronics began walking towards me. I trembled in fear. "Don't Ye worry, Yer safe. It's not like we'd kill Ye or anything like that," Foxy said. I felt fear and anger now too. I bravely stood up, "YEAH RIGHT LIKE YOUR NOT GONNA HURT ME LIKE YOU DIDN'T HURT PHONE GUY OR ANY OF THE OTHER GUARDS HERE. THEY WERE JUST FINE, RIGHT?" The five mascots gave me a surprised look. I took this time and ran to the office. 6AM Chimed.

FREDDY'S POV

I was quite worried now. The guard came back in with the manager at 11:30 PM "MURDER!" He shouted. "YOU MAKE ME TAKE THIS JOB WITH ROBOTS TRYING TO KILL ME!" "Relax, how is this week different then the last?" "I-I don't want to talk to you," the child said scared. Tonight I'd have to take matters into my own hands. That Night Told Bonnie and Chica to camp at the doors till the power was out. I stayed in the east hall corner. the doors were always closed I could hear the guard sobbing and shaking hysterically. golden Freddy took a few trips in but the guard warded him off. At 3 AM the power ran out. I did the normal thing, played my March, went silent and gently took the screaming child out of the office to the stage. The others then came. Noticing how we were not near him, he stopPer crying and looked at our glowing eyes confused. I sighed, "I told you last night, we won't kill you." "R-really?" the guard asked still scared. "Really," I promised.

Narrator's POV

And so the guard no longer feared the animatronics who were glad they didn't kill someone for once.

**A/N**

**just a cute little story I decided to make**


End file.
